


Mama

by gummmyshark



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red (Band), Idol Producer 3, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!lin fan, top!liu lingzi, 刘令姿, 林凡 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummmyshark/pseuds/gummmyshark
Summary: In another life, Lin Fan was a cheery barista that was eager to make everyone's day. Lingzi was a girl who always came to the cafe Lin Fan worked at, but gave a different name for her order each time.They meet again in a different time and place while working towards the same dream.
Relationships: Lin Fan/Liu Lingzi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: x0





	Mama

Lin Fan recognized her the first time she saw her. The slender, soft angles of her face, her swan-like neck, long black hair, and lithe figure that she had to remind herself not to stare at. Two years ago, she had seen her multiple times a week at the Starbucks she worked at in university. 

She was easy to remember because Lin Fan recalled always thinking she had excellent taste. If she didn’t get a London Fog, she’d get a latte, sub two percent for coconut milk. Understated, but complementary flavours. She was never dressed up, but she had a way of looking posh in fitted sweaters and tees, loose jeans that hung fashionably off her slender hips. Plain sandals or white Adidas sneakers.

“Can I get your name for the order?” Lin Fan would chirp from the other side of the counter, smiling easily with an empty cup in one hand, a sharpie hovering tentatively over it in the other.

Her answer was always different. 

“It’s Jing.” One day.

“Mei.” The next time.

“Li Li.” 

“Jane.”

“Haein.” _(She’s Korean now?)_

The aloof, unbothered expression and the way she looked at her phone instead of at the androgynous barista she was (technically) speaking to- that stayed the same. 

It always left Lin Fan with complicated feelings. She’d blame herself — did she come across as dull? Too cheerful? Not cheerful enough? A pang of insecurity that formed a lump in her throat. _Am I not cute enough?_

Lin Fan hated having to shake such embarrassing thoughts out of her mind. Maybe her head had gotten too big, a product of the ease she charmed almost any other customer with. It wasn’t as though her job required her to be charming. A customer leaving looking happier than they came in was something that made her shift go by faster, gave her the energy to go from her morning shifts, to evening classes, then to grueling dance lessons at night. A pretty girl that ignored her and gave her a fake name every time she came in- it wasn’t so much that it brought her down. It just lingered in her thoughts more than she wanted it to.

Though she’d never admit something so small had occupied this much space in her head, when Lin Fan came face to face with her again, in a different time, place and context, she was overcome by the familiar sense of hyper self-awareness rushing back to her face and spreading to her extremities. 

The other girl was making eye contact with her. A first.

She kept her fox-like eyes trained on Lin Fan’s for a few long seconds with an expression that was hard to read before a slight smile played across her lips. Lin Fan felt an ache in her chest. 

In the conference room where the familiar girl, Lin Fan, and about a hundred other girls were gathered for one of many pre-filming evaluations for the audition show they were set to start shooting, they exchanged gazes. _She’s an idol trainee_. The thought occurred to Lin Fan, but surprised her less than it should have. Of course she was an idol… idols had a way of drawing you in, stirring up titillating feelings with a well-calculated look or movement. That was part of the job description. Lin Fan herself had been brainwashing people with her big, shiny, puppy eyes her entire life. 

As quickly as it appeared, the familiar girl’s smile melted away and she had steadily shifted her gaze elsewhere. Lin Fan exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. She noticed something that caused her to smile smugly before she could stop herself. There it was, pinned to her shirt. A name badge bearing three characters- _Liu Ling Zi-_ beneath the name of her talent agency. 

Lingzi. Finally. 

She couldn’t recall ever writing that name on her Starbucks cup. _Where’d she get all the fake names from?_ Lin Fan troubled herself with pointless thoughts.

She huddled into her label mates Lu Keran and Chen Yiwen, who were laughing together about something. She’d fallen out of sync with them on account of both the internal monologue that the sight of the familiar girl had triggered and the loudness of the rain and sleet that was pounding against the glass walls of the conference room. 

It had been raining almost every day, but the separation between themselves and the world outside was palpable. They’d be confined within the walls of the twenty-storey tower that was being used as the idol training camp that Lin Fan and her label mates would be participating in for the next few months. They were completely isolated- from the storm outside, from their friends and families, from any news coming out of the outside world. 

That shared experience seemed to make it easier for everyone to get familiar with one another. So Lin Fan and Lingzi had an easy time greeting each other casually for the first few days whenever they crossed paths- in the hallways, at rehearsals, on the way to and from photoshoots. They seemed to have come to a mutual understanding that each knew who the other was, but hadn’t reached the stage of either girl starting a conversation with the other yet. And so, from time to time, they played this game.

Whenever she spotted Lingzi, Lin Fan would make a point of trying to catch her eye- if she was in the middle of something, she would, on impulse, exaggerate her movements or expressions. When she got Lingzi to look in her direction, Lin Fan would shoot her fleeting, mischievous grins that Lingzi had no trouble returning to her. The deceptive coolness of her exterior gave way to a girlishly playful smile that she easily flashed without dropping her composure. 

Normally, for a girl that looked like Lingzi, Lin Fan would have already worked out some kind of scheme that would have created an excuse for her to talk to the older girl, but something about the aloof confidence that she moved with, the boldness of her gaze, always eventually brought Lin Fan back to feeling small and inferior. She’d end up back behind the counter, wearing her green apron, feeling a mixture of frustration, pining, and trying not to think too hard about why she felt the way she did.

It wasn’t more than a few days of ping-ponging glances and smiles at each other before Lingzi approached the younger girl. Just as with every morning, the idol trainees were sleepily congregated around white fiberglass tables, seated near their roommates, teammates, friends. It was so early that the city visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows was still mostly dark, with just a hint of the oranges and pinks of dawn at the corners of the sky. Lin Fan was sitting with the girls from her dorm nursing a cup of coffee that was too hot for her to take more than a few hesitant sips from when she heard a light, clear “Morning,” from slightly above her. 

She tilted her head upwards in time to see Lingzi approaching her, her movements smooth and languid, a small smile on her lips. She perched on the edge of their table, crossing her legs at the knees. The way she sat drew her attention to the curves of the other girl’s bodylines. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. “Good morning,” she smiled brightly against the low, groggy sound of her voice. 

A familiar ache in her chest returned as Lingzi narrowed her eyes, bringing her hand to her cheek and folding the other across her waist, scrutinizing Lin Fan for a second. 

“Where do I know you from? Are you from Chengdu, _meimei?”_ She had a soft, refined way of speaking, like a princess.

“Mm,” Lin Fan nodded. _We went to the same university. You went to the Starbucks on the ground floor of the Social Sciences library almost every morning._ “You’re a popular girl who knows everyone, aren’t you, _jiejie?_ ” 

Lingzi covered her mouth, muffling her laughter. 

The conversation shifted to small talk about their hometown and Lin Fan felt a sense of relief that her silly quip had steered the topic away from where _exactly_ she knew her from. They relaxed into easy banter along with the rest of Lin Fan’s table until it was time to leave for rehearsals.

\----

Weeks of their demanding schedule passed by too quickly. It was a never-ending loop of training, rehearsals, filming, little sleep. They had fewer and fewer chances to meet. That is, until they chose the same song (EXO’s _Mama)_ for their group evaluation and ended up in a practice room together.

Something Lingzi wouldn’t readily admit to those who didn’t know her well was that she daydreamed. A lot. She tended to let her mind drift in and out of casual conversations with her roommates or float in and out of the present moment while she watched herself dance in the mirrors of the practice rooms. Lately the subject of her daydreams… it was always _her._ Since that first day in the conference room when they had stared daggers into one another for those few split seconds, her head had been filled with the tall girl with boyish clothes and short hair but a soft, pretty face. Lin Fan.

She’d discovered some time ago that cute tomboys like Lin Fan were a weakness of hers. Something about the combination of handsome and pretty intrigued her- knowing that under the cocky, boyish style and demeanor they were... _girls._ A few times in the past she’d allowed her mind to wander too far into what that entailed- it made her face heat up and her head get dizzy. Her reaction to that sense of disorientation until now had been to push those thoughts away and do whatever she could to distance herself from them. She’d always had other things to occupy herself with: pursuing her dream of becoming a singer for one. Maintaining her high GPA was another- a necessary safety net to fall back on. 

Lin Fan was different though. She just couldn’t ignore her- her eyes that were big and sparkly like a doll’s, her bubbly laugh and easy grin- they overwhelmed and excited her so much that it scared her a bit. This lingering feeling that she knew her from somewhere- _but_ _where?-_ also made her feel like she was going crazy, like she was becoming utterly consumed with thoughts about her. The previous Lingzi would have done all she could to avoid being pulled in by that smile. 

The current Lingzi was hyper aware of Lin Fan’s presence in the practice room with her. Most especially when her shirt rose up ever so slightly whenever she made a wide motion with her arms, exposing a few inches of smooth, tan skin. For a split second, she wondered how soft she was there. Her head spun.

She needed a break.

Flipping her long hair over her shoulders, she rushed away from the spot where she was doing her fifth run-through (this past hour) of the choreography, towards the mirrored wall of the practice room where her gym bag and water bottle were. She’d already memorized the whole routine and was now just trying to commit it to “muscle memory” so she could focus on her expressions and belting out high notes while on stage. 

Through her usual flurry of resolve and determination, she hadn’t realized how drained she was. As she leaned against the wall of the practice room, she let her body soften and sink down until she was sitting on the floor. The clock on the wall opposite her told her it was a few minutes after one a.m. By now, most of the trainees had already retired to their dorms for the night. Out of the members of the teams practicing _Mama,_ there was just herself and Qi Sui from her own team, and just Lin Fan from the other. Qi Sui was about to leave, though. She was waving goodbye to them with a sweet smile despite how exhausted she looked. She had the right idea, Lingzi thought. 

“Lin Fan, are you ready to go back?” She called to the other girl after a few minutes, slinging her light grey gym bag over her shoulder. Lin Fan spun around, her expression intense. The Lin Fan during practice was diligent and focused- a contrast from the cheerful, bubbly girl that she greeted in the halls of the training camp. The remnants of that other serious, fierce version of Lin Fan melted away after only a second, but it was enough to make Lingzi feel dizzy again. She was just so _attractive_. 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer. Don’t worry.” Lin Fan gave the other girl a small smile before resuming her practice. She pressed the play button on the tablet before her and started mirroring the moves for a difficult section of the bridge.

Lingzi got up and started towards the door but quickly realized she had made a huge mistake getting up so fast. 

Feeling her vision get cloudy, she stumbled from her wobbly legs onto her knees, catching herself with her palms on the ground and rescue herself from a complete face plant. She heard a gentle skid of sneakers sliding across the practice room floor and before she had even raised her head, Lin Fan had appeared beside her. She was crouching next to her, raising her palm to touch the other girl’s shoulder. She felt goosebumps rise on the spot where Lin Fan’s fingertips grazed her skin. She was so close. 

“Hey…” she was whispering. Despite how sweaty she was, she had the faintest sweet scent about her, like almond extract. Lingzi couldn’t tell if it was coming from her hair or her skin, but she wanted more of it. 

“Lin Fan…. I got up too fast…!” She whined playfully, looking up to meet her eyes and giving her a pout. She tried to make light of the situation after her uncharacteristically clumsy manoeuvre. Lin Fan returned her playfulness, breaking into a cheery smile. Her eyes were glimmering crescent moons. 

“Come on, Lingzi,” she encouraged her, gathering herself up on one knee as she prepared to help the other girl up. Lingzi stood up while Lin Fan supported her shoulders, still slightly wobbly. She really was spent, both from practicing too hard and from the intoxicating feeling that the other girl was stirring up within her. 

“I’m ok, I promise.” Lingzi took a few steps away from the other girl, trying to pull herself together. Lin Fan stared at her for a few seconds, her eyebrows slightly raised as if doubting her. 

“Ok. Will you let me walk you back to your room?” She slipped Lingzi’s gym bag over her shoulder and gave her puppy-dog eyes that she couldn’t say no to.

They headed back to her dorm room together. Technically, it was Lingzi and Zeng Keni’s dorm room, but Keni had been ditching her to sleep with her teammate Yu Yan, who had an entire room to herself, for the past few days. When they got to her room, Lingzi took her bag from where it hung off of Lin Fan’s shoulder and let it drop beside the doorframe. “Thanks,” Lingzi whispered, and put her arms around the other girl, pulling her into a hug. 

She hadn’t been thinking. All that was on her mind was how nice it felt being close to her; the warmth that emanated from her was addictive. She felt Lin Fan tense up in surprise, then relax and wrap her arms around her, pulling her closer. Lingzi melted into her, resting her chin on the crook of her neck, breathing her in. She noted self-consciously how narrow the other girl was on the spot on her waist where her hands were resting and felt the heat rising to her face. She pulled away, facing the other girl.

Lin Fan looked flustered for a moment, then she was smiling serenely. “Get some rest, ok?” she sang, her voice low and drowsy-sounding.

“ _You_ need to get some rest too, you know… you worked hard today.” 

Lin Fan pressed her lips together. “Maybe… don’t worry about me.” 

Lingzi smirked back at her, and they parted ways. To Lingzi’s surprise, Lin Fan headed toward her own dorm room. Maybe she was taking her advice. 

She miserably realized that she was alone. The contrast between the feeling of giddiness she got from being close to Lin Fan and the cold emptiness of her dorm room was depressing. She sulked into the bathroom and turned the shower on so the water could get hot before she stepped into the stall. As her mind began replaying everything from the past twenty minutes, Lingzi felt her mood lighten and she let herself relish in her thoughts while she showered her day off and got ready for bed. 

After the half an hour that her nighttime routine took her, she was draped frailly across her bunk, her feet dangling off the edge of the bunk. Burying her face into her sheets, she squeezed a pillow against the back of her head, as if it would stop the feverish thoughts in her mind that were getting more and more frenetic by the minute. Why did Lin Fan have to be so… _her?_

\---

There was a soft tapping sound coming from the door. 

Lingzi almost missed it, but she definitely heard it. She sat up on her knees in her bunk immediately and looked over her shoulder towards the door. 

Silence. 

She got out of bed anyway and cautiously ambled towards the door. When she put her hand on the doorknob, she felt her heart speed up as she entertained for a moment the thought _she_ was the one on the other side of the door. 

She twisted the knob and pulled the door open to see Lin Fan standing there. 

Her hair was damp, and she was in her sleep gear like Lingzi was- a plain white tee and basketball shorts- slouching protectively over a cup of something in her hands. She was pursing her lips closed as if trying to restrain herself from laughing. Lingzi couldn’t hold back her grin.

“Lin Fan!” Lingzi whisper-shrieked, beginning to pounce on her. 

“Ack!-” Lin Fan made a choked sound from the back of her throat as she panicked. _She was going to make her spill it._

She dodged her as quickly as she could without spilling the hot beverage in her hand, bursting into a fit of restrained giggles. 

“What is it?! Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit-” Lingzi was whispering aggressively between chuckles she was doing her best to subdue. 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Lin Fan hissed at her exaggeratedly, still unable to suppress her own laughter. It was almost two a.m.. She did _not_ want to wake Lingzi’s roommates up. 

Lingzi backed out of the doorway to let her in. “Come in.” She waved her in.

“Nonono, I just wanted to bring you this,” Lin Fan whispered looking anxiously over Lingzi’s shoulder. 

“There’s no one there,” Lingzi smirked at her. “Just come, hurry!.... What is it...?!” 

Lin Fan complied, entering the room as the other girl carefully shut the door behind her. To not do exactly as she said seemed like it wasn’t an option at the moment. She felt drunk with happiness; the huge smile on Lingzi’s face as she attempted to pry the mug out of her hands made her feel delirious. 

“Here, it’s for you.” Lin Fan whispered as Lingzi took the plain white cafeteria mug from her and peered into it inquisitively. “I didn’t know if you’d be up but… earlier you seemed like you might need a pick-me-up.” 

The contents of the mug were simple: 

1 packet of swiss hot chocolate from Lin Fan’s suitcase.

½ a cup of boiled water from the cafeteria

½ a cup of coconut milk- that _by chance_ was available for their use in the fridge of the kitchen adjoining the cafeteria.

The latter heated up and mixed so it was nice and frothy, then poured in with a tiny metal milk pitcher not unlike the ones she used in her barista days. It had a spout that was _just_ small enough for her to make simple latte art with. The top of the hot chocolate had just that, a simple design of three hearts lined up vertically, made out of coconut milk foam.

Lingzi knitted her eyebrows, troubled. “You went out to get this for me…?!” she set the cup on the small ledge that hung off her bunk so she could climb up and sit down on her bed. Lin Fan couldn’t stop herself from staring at her long, bare legs as she climbed up into her bunk. She was in track shorts that exposed them all the way up to a dangerous slit that showed the smooth skin of her hips. She crossed them in front of herself and motioned for Lin Fan to come sit beside her, picking up the cup again to admire the cuteness of the drink she’d brought her. 

“I didn’t,” Lin Fan answered, climbing up beside her. The thought of being in Lingzi’s bed, next to her, made her hesitate, but the yearning that she felt cancelled out any nervousness that was there. 

“What do you mean?” She was asking her, putting her lips on the rim of the cup and taking a sip, taking care not to mess up the design right away. She tasted the coconut milk- her favourite- and whimpered out, “mmm…” her facial expression was pure bliss. _So pretty,_ Lin Fan thought. She grinned at her devilishly, then shrugged. Lingzi picked up one of the purple cushions decorating her bunk and chucked it at her.

Lin Fan shrieked, catching it before it could connect with her head, which she had aimed for. She hugged the cushion to her chest and stuck her tongue out at her. The thought of biting that tongue crossed Lingzi’s mind. 

Lingzi narrowed her eyes at her as she continued to sip. Lin Fan nervously bit the corner of her lower lip and shifted her body around until she was facing Lingzi directly. Clutching the cushion close to her chest, she leaned forward tentatively until she was laying on her stomach, parallel to the other girl who sat up against the wall, sipping her drink. 

Lingzi didn’t think she’d ever been happier than she was at that moment. She felt so full of affection, _devastated,_ at the sight of Lin Fan gazing up at her with her big baby deer eyes, dark coffee brown. 

“Who told you I like coconut? Was it Keni?” She smirked at her. Lin Fan chuckled again, and shook her head no, turning her head away from the other girl coyly. “I didn’t have to ask anyone.” 

“Ok, wait. So….” Lingzi continued to interrogate her, undeterred by the sudden shift of Lin Fan’s demeanor from mischievous to timid. “You didn’t go out to get it. That means… you made it? For me?!” Lingzi perked up even more, if that was possible. 

“How did you- huh?” She looked at the latte art in the foam that, through exceptionally delicate sips, she’d kept intact despite having already finished half the drink. She looked from the cup to Lin Fan, who was scrunching her face up into an innocent pout. She looked back into the cup. “But it’s so cute?! How did you do that--?”

Using her free hand, she began rocking the other girl back and forth by her shoulder, demanding answers. Lin Fan squeezed her eyes shut and then buried her face into Lingzi’s puffy duvet sheets, grinning into them. They smelled like a mix of girlish cosmetic fragrances, like Lingzi. Woodsy, floral. 

Lingzi stared at the foam at the top of her drink some more. It looked exactly like how a barista would make it. _Lin Fan was…_

Lingzi felt her confusion slowly turning into realization. She _did_ know her. 

She plopped the cup down on the ledge that hung off her bunk and tackled the other girl, straddling her hips from behind, shrieking at her, “LIN FAN!!” 

She heard Lin Fan’s muffled shrieks and laughter in her blanket as she teased her, shaking her around. Somehow, she couldn’t get enough of touching her and seeing how she responded. She knew who she was. She knew her; she knew her, she’d known her from before.

Knowing their levels of playfulness were matched, she didn’t hesitate to use her advantaged position to put her hands on the delicate spot on Lin Fan’s exposed hip, where her t-shirt had ridden up, clutched it gently, then flipped her over so she faced her. 

She wasn’t prepared for the sight of the other girl before her. Lin Fan was panting, her cheeks flushed pink, wide eyes looking up at her, filled up with an emotion she couldn’t read. Lingzi melted. 

All they could do for a few long moments was stare at each other; the rise and fall of their chests, the expressions on each other’s faces. 

Lin Fan couldn’t describe the feelings Lingzi was stirring up inside her, looking down at her from where she was straddling her. She wasn’t wearing a bra. The thin material of her soft, v-neck shirt made it easy to make out the outlines of her breasts, and hugged the sharp dip of her waist where her shorts had ridden up, making the waistband hang loosely. Her thighs, hugging Lin Fan’s hips, were _completely_ exposed. Lin Fan’s hands were in front of her, still clutching the cushion. She didn’t dare lower them to where the danger of them coming directly into contact with Lingzi’s naked skin was so high. She’d been with a girl in that way before, but she wasn’t sure if she and Lingzi had already passed that tipping point. At that moment, they were in a state of uncertainty that was scary and exciting at the same time. 

It was Lingzi that made the next move. 

She carefully reached down towards the cushion Lin Fan was holding in front of herself and took it from her, wistfully dropping it off the side of the bunk so it was out of the way. She looked down at the girl beneath her and her breathing became slightly more ragged. From this view, the girlish shape of her body was so conspicuous she felt silly having let baggy, masculine clothing ever trick her into seeing her as anything but a _girl._ She let her eyes linger on the spot where her small waist tapered into the curve of her hips. Lingzi looked up at Lin Fan’s face again and smirked at her. Lin Fan let out a jagged breath that had the slightest hint of a whine of her voice. She took the younger girl’s hands into hers, tentatively, as if she was waiting for her to pull away in revulsion. 

But it didn’t happen. Lingzi stroked the other girl’s hands gently for a second, and she let her.

“I-” Lingzi breathed, hesitating, “I want to try something.” 

Lin Fan licked her lips. It was subtle, but it didn’t miss Lingzi’s eyes. Those lips were so pouty and soft-looking. 

Slowly, she moved Lin Fan’s hands from where they were in front of her chest, down, and rested them on Lingzi’s thighs. Lin Fan responded to her right away, gripping the other girl’s thighs firmly with her hands, tilting her head to the side while keeping her intense gaze trained on her. Lingzi exhaled audibly and helplessly, feeling how good the other girl’s surprisingly strong grasp on her felt, how sexy her expression was. 

“I want to try-” Lingzi breathed out, “touching you like that.”

Lin Fan raised her eyebrows, but grinned easily. She gave her a quick nod of her head backwards. 

The amount of control the Lingzi was asserting over her surprised Lin Fan a bit, but she wanted every second of it and more. 

Lingzi shifted slightly to the side from where she was straddling Lin Fan until the other girl’s right leg was exposed. She reached down to put a hand on the toned tops of her thighs, right above her knee, then moved her open palm slowly upwards- her heart racing as she thought of how many times she’d imagined doing just this- and caressed her all the way up until her hand was under the loose bottoms of her shorts. Lin Fan was watching Lingzi with a misty expression in her eyes, but the steady rise and fall of her chest told her it was safe to keep going. She moved her hand inwards, towards her center, until she reached the fleshy area between her hips. She gently squeezed Lin Fan’s inner thigh, eliciting a shaky exhale from her, as she savoured the feeling of how soft the other girl was. 

“Lingzi…” She breathed out the other girl’s name. “You can’t just do that,” she spoke softly in a mischievous sing-song voice.

Lingzi smirked. “What?” 

Lin Fan’s expression was tender. “Come here,” she whispered. 

Lingzi leaned down until her forehead almost was touching Lin Fan’s, then pressed her lips to hers.

There was nothing ambiguous about what they were doing now. They were kissing. In Lingzi’s bed, while she felt Lin Fan up.

Lin Fan slid her lips against the other girl’s and traced her tongue along Lingzi’s mouth while she felt her continuing to explore her body. Her hands moved under her shirt across her stomach, the dip of her waist, the bump of her ribcage, and over her small breasts that she teasingly flicked her thumb across, making the other girl shudder. She started moving her hands down again, retracing the same path down her stomach, hips, thighs, feeling her, watching the way she reacted. 

The sensation of Lingzi’s hands all over her was almost too much for Lin Fan; the other girl was ravaging her. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure and she could feel herself getting hot and wet.

After teasing her this way a little longer, Lingzi moved her hands out from under Lin Fan’s clothes to rest them on the bed on either side of her head, breaking the kiss to look at her. 

Lin Fan had a look of protest on her face, brows knitted and lips wet and parted as she panted under her. _You can’t stop,_ she was telling her with her eyes. Lingzi leaned down and pecked her on her lips. She couldn’t resist. 

“Is it ok,” Lingzi started, speaking carefully, “if I do…. something else?”

 _Yes, anything_ , Lin Fan wanted to cry out, but she kept her composure. “Like what,” she broke into a smile, chewing the corner of her lower lip.

Lingzi pressed her lips together, shifted her gaze downwards towards the other girl’s shorts, then looked up at her again sheepishly as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband. Lin Fan blushed, knowing what was coming next. “I want to take these off…” Lingzi whispered shyly. 

Lin Fan felt flustered, but thinking about what the other girl might want to do to her was making her pussy ache. She covered her face with her hands and lifted her hips off the bed, giving the older girl full range to pull her shorts down. She eagerly pulled them all the way down her hips, then Lin Fan brought her knees up to her chest and pulled them off the rest of the way. 

“Take yours off too.” Lin Fan instructed, sitting up to watch her. Lingzi smile-pouted as she gave in to the other girl's demand, lifting her butt from where she sat down and pulling her own shorts off. She placed her palm on Lin Fan’s chest, gently at first, then pushed her firmly down so she was on her back underneath her again. She had decided that was the angle she liked Lin Fan from the most. 

She leaned down to kiss her again, intertwining their legs and pressing their lower bodies together. Instinctively, Lin Fan combed her fingers into Lingzi’s smooth, silky hair as she slipped her tongue into the older girl’s mouth, moving it around the soft, warm wet insides. She rocked her hips upward against where she could feel the other girl's pussy, behind the thin, soaked fabric of their underwear, grinding against hers. She wanted to taste all of her, feel all of her. The sound of both girls’ voices as they moaned softly into each other filled the room as they writhed together. 

Lingzi broke the kiss to look at the other girl again. Lin Fan was hot, lustful and disheveled, and she knew she was too. For a moment she grinded her hips some more, causing friction at the spot where the other girl’s pussy was rubbing against hers. 

“Mmmmm-!!” Lin Fan groaned, throwing her head back. It was almost too good. The flimsy cloth of their underwear that kept them from touching directly teased her, but also added more pressure to her clit, making it impossible to stop rocking her hips against Lingzi’s. The wanton expression on Lingzi’s face as she grinded against her was driving her crazy too. Lingzi leaned down again, kissing her neck, then her chest, and worked her way down. 

When she got low enough to press her wet lips against the other girl’s stomach, she moved a hand between Lin Fan’s legs and in one smooth motion glided her middle finger directly across the damp fabric that clung to her slit. A tease.

“Lingzi….” the other girl groaned, bucking her hips impatiently. Lingzi bit her lip nervously. Her only reference for what felt good was what she’d done to herself and she wanted to make her feel good. 

She looked up when she felt the other girl shift under her. Lin Fan was sitting up on her forearms, looking at her affectionately. She’d noticed Lingzi’s moment of hesitation. “Hey,” she whispered, “it’s ok…. if you want to stop...:” 

“No, I don’t.” Lingzi said. She detected relief washing over Lin Fan’s features as she dropped her head back onto the bed, which prompted a smug smile to appear on Lingzi’s lips. She hooked her index finger under the hem of the crotch of her panties and pushed them to the side, exposing Lin Fan’s puffy labia, inner lips peeking out slightly and flushing pink, slick and shiny with her fluids. _God_ , _she was pretty._

Lingzi didn’t waste any time- she pressed her tongue against her slit, licking from her opening and stopping just short of her clit. Lin Fan turned to jelly, moaning as Lingzi flattened her tongue and pressed in against her again, lapping up the salty, slightly sour slick leaking out of her hole. She lifted her head up and studied how the other girl responded as she used her thumb to stroke teasing circles around her clit. Lin Fan was panting and whimpering under her, begging her with her big brown eyes.

Lin Fan had long stopped caring about her pride- at this moment the throbbing between her legs took priority. She needed Lingzi to fuck her, _now._

“I want it inside,” Lin Fan whined out, looking Lingzi in the eyes. The way she was pleading to her gave Lingzi a kind of pleasure that she couldn’t even describe. 

She complied, easily slipping her middle finger inside the warm, fleshy walls of her soaking wet pussy, causing Lin Fan to cry out and spread her legs wider, as if trying to pull the other girl further into her. Lingzi read it as a signal that she wanted more and slid another finger inside her, beginning to stroke her walls with her fingers. Lin Fan’s moans grew more shaky and insistent as Lingzi pumped into her pussy at a steady pace, rotating her wrist so her fingers twisted inside the younger girl and she could feel every inch of her soft, slippery insides. 

Gauging her response, she started fucking her harder as Lin Fan arched her back, taking all of her in. She hit a spot with the firm pads of her fingertips that made the other girl cry out and shiver as she wrapped her legs around her. She could feel her pussy tightening around her fingers too, like her body desperately wanted to keep her inside _right there._ Lingzi gave her an intense look as she pulled her fingers almost all the way out, as Lin Fan squirmed and bucked her hips towards her in protest. She lingered at her dripping wet opening for just a second before she pounded her fingers all the way back in, hitting her sweet spot again.

Lin Fan cried out even more forcefully, her voice higher than usual. She had done it. Holding her in place by her hips, Lingzi drove her fingers into her pussy again, again, again, pounding ruthlessly at her sweet spot and getting intoxicated by the delicious way Lin Fan responded to her; her teeth clenched as desperate moans reverberated from the back of her throat. Her shivers of ecstasy as she rocked her hips to meet the thrusts of Lingzi’s fingers. 

Thinking of how good it felt when she rubbed her own g-spot, Lingzi switched gears and on the next thrust made ‘come here’ motions in the other girl’s cunt with her index and middle fingers. This time Lin Fan’s mouth opened, forming an ‘o’ as she gasped out as Lingzi stroked her insides. 

“You like that?” Lingzi teased. 

“Nnnnnnngh..!” Lin Fan whined out, clenching her teeth together again. 

Lingzi switched back to pumping her pussy with her fingers as Lin Fan let out small whimpering sounds on each thrust until she hit _that_ spot again. Then she cried out and shuddered. She kept going, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting- Lin Fan clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her own shriek as she shivered violently. The way her insides clenched around her fingers more tightly and her insides somehow got even slicker made Lingzi realize the other girl’s pussy was coming around her fingers. 

She watched her in amazement as she fucked her through her orgasm. Her entire body blushed and trembled while she looked vulnerably into Lingzi’s eyes. 

She was just _perfect_. 

As the tremors slowed down, then stopped, Lingzi moved the other girl’s hands from her mouth so she could see her. 

She was in a daze, her chest rising and falling, her lips parted prettily. Lingzi slowly pulled her fingers away and leaned into her so she could peck her on the lips. Again on her cheek.

Lingzi snuggled in beside her and pulled the blankets over their exposed lower halves, enamoured as she watched the other girl regain her senses.

“Um,” Lin Fan blurted out, turning her head towards her. She seemed to come to full awareness of herself, “Lingzi?” She turned to look at her, amusement on her face. “What just happened?” 

They both burst into fits of giggles again, teasing each other. When they calmed down, Lin Fan turned on her side to face Lingzi. She extended her hand to lightly touch the bare skin on her side with just the tips of her fingers, tracing designs down her waist, hips, thighs. Lingzi’s eyes fluttered shut as she let out a soft, breathy moan. _How did that feel so good?_

“I wanted you so bad” She mumbled, trying again to keep her composure. Her body was humming.

“Hmm…?” Lin Fan offered, enjoying the sensual look on the other girl’s face as she continued to move her fingertips across her. 

Lingzi snapped her eyes open, then covered Lin Fan’s hand with hers. There was _no_ way she would be able to gather her thoughts while she did that to her. “Lin Fan, I like you a lot….” her face flushed. “I liked you a lot… before too. I guess I just didn’t know what to do with those feelings back then.” She scrunched up her face self-consciously.

Lin Fan took her hand from under the covers and put her finger under Lingzi’s chin, tilting it up towards her. Her expression shifted from troubled to a coy smile. Lin Fan leaned in, pulling her into a deep kiss. As they made out, Lin Fan’s sly hand made its way over the smooth curves of Lingzi’s body again, down her hips, between her thighs, over her panties, damp with her juices. 

Lingzi moaned into the kiss and Lin Fan smiled, pulling away. She put her hand on the other girl’s shoulder and gently pushed her onto her back, shifting so she was leaning over her, fluffy dark hair falling in Lingzi’s direction. Lin Fan smirked at the yearning expression on Lingzi’s face. 

“So, how do you want it?”


End file.
